1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a golf putting-stroke training device, and more particularly, to a device which provides storage of a plurality of golf balls for release, one at a time, to a position on a putting surface for stroking by a putter along a vertical wall of the device.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A large number of putting-stroke training devices exist in the prior art which provide a longitudinal surface creating a guide for achieving, through practice, a putting stroke which follows a straight line. With one exception, the prior art training devices require the user to obtain a ball from another source and place it in position for stroking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,136 discloses a device for practicing golf strokes providing a guide surface for the putter stroke. One embodiment discloses a series of tracks on top of the device for placing a plurality of golf balls. A mechanism is disclosed which requires a user to manipulate a swinging mechanism for causing one ball to be released from the track and be guided by the swinging mechanism to a position for stroking. The device disclosed does not provide for transportation and storage of the mechanism, when not in use, with golf balls contained therein, and appears to require a fair amount of attention to manipulate the ball release mechanism for placing a ball in position to be stroked.